The Kiss
by asouldreams
Summary: Hermione discovers something about Minerva's animagus and they both struggle with the immediate ramifications. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_The Kiss_

Hermione glanced around the table; it was filled with an odd assortment of friends and long time acquaintances. She reached out, grasping her wine glass – listening to her soon to be mother-in-law divulge her closely guarded banana loaf recipe. It had been a strange confluence of events that had led to where they all now sat; and the game they were playing.

She had stopped to speak with Ginny, only planning on being at the Burrow for about a half hour; but had been invited to stay and have dinner. She had consented, Ron having to work till morning. Ginny and Harry had been over visiting with Molly and Arthur, George had come over to speak with his mum regarding whether a mint flavor would cover the foul taste of his latest 'idea', and Minerva…

Her eyes drew to the witch who had stopped by the burrow just as they were serving to dinner hoping to speak with Molly for a brief minute. The entire house, including herself, had cajoled her into having dinner and even staying for a drink after. Hermione had known there was another, friendlier side, to Minerva; had engaged in conversations with her on many occasions before leaving Hogwarts and since, but this was the most relaxed she had ever seen the woman. One drink had led to two, and like everyone else present, to a third. It was at some point during their third drink, George suggested a game of truth or dare and it had floored not only her, but from Harry and Ginny's expressions, them as well when Minerva of all people agreed. After that, it was a mere formality of asking Molly and Arthur to join in…and her.

Intrigue filled Hermione as the arrow finally landed upon Minerva, thirty seconds ago, she would have sworn Minerva had charmed the needle _not_ to land upon her. It had been close to forty-five minutes and this was her first turn. And, she couldn't help but wonder, which Minerva would choose.

Truth? And what would Molly ask? Something from her childhood? Her time as an Auror? At Hogwarts? There were so many things that remained unknown regarding her life. Even the most simplest of personal items, whether she was married, single or even widowed?

Or perhaps a dare? And if so, what in Merlin's beard would Molly dare her to?

What would she dare her too if she could?

"Well?" Molly asked, a look of mischievousness in her eyes.

"Please, say truth." George quipped, practically drooling at the notion.

"I'm afraid George, that if you've lived as long as I, that it is far easier and less painful to chose dare."

The entire room collectively moaned, Harry voicing everyone's thoughts. "You aren't old, Minerva."

Minerva didn't rebuke his statement, merely quirked her brow at him before turning her full attention to Molly.

"I dare you to chose truth next time."

Hermione watched as a series of questions passed unasked between the two women, wondering what if any was the cause for such a dare; and was surprised when her crisp lilt cut across the air. "I accept."

Minerva wasted no time, and spun the makeshift spinner – all eyes turning to George who suddenly wished to be somewhere else. "Well, Mr. Weasley?"

'It does leave one to wonder if you are somehow charming the spinner." He casually remarked between a sip of firewhisky, delaying the inevitable.

"Perhaps, and which poison will you chose?"

"Truth."

"Are you sure, George?" she asked, features remaining madingly placid.

George instantly thought through what McGonagall could or potentially would have the knowledge to ask him, and felt safe in saying yes. "Quite."

"Did you lose your virginity to Katie – " Minerva watched his cheeks instantly match the color of his hair, and everyone else star at her as she continued on. "Or Oliver first?"

A pin drop could have been heard at the seeming uncouth question spilling from Minerva McGonagall's lips; and at _how_ much she obviously knew about them that even they didn't. And also, _how_ high the stakes had just gone up.

George's face was bright red as he tried to assimilate the question and found himself unceremoniously clearing his throat, "Didn't see that one coming, McG." He murmured and forced his eyes to meet hers and ignore the other gawking occupants of the room, _including_ his parents. "Oliver." He tersely answered, pushing the two syllables from his throat before upending the remaining of his firewhisky – suddenly needing an intravenous supply. He set his now empty cup down, all eyes upon him; obviously waiting for more information. "Fine," he poured himself another generous measure, "it happened after our win against Slytherin, fourth year."

"Wow…" Harry breathed, completely shocked. "Never knew."

"Me either." Ginny chimed in.

"Didn't think anyone knew." George remarked, eyes sliding over to Minerva.

"Are you and he…?" Molly cleared her throat as she tried to find a delicate way of asking, without asking. "You know…"

And any of the awkwardness that George had felt disintegrated, "No, mum."

She nodded, but Arthur piped up concern evident in his eyes. "If that's why you haven't brought anyone home, you know we'll still love you." Molly's head shaking in time with his.

"No, but good to know. I haven't brought anyone home, because unlike our love birds here; I haven't found the right person." He reached forward flicked the spinner, "Definitely safer to go with dare." His comment directed to Minerva as the spinner landed upon Hermione. "Well, it'll be hard to follow, but you're up."

"After that, I'm not sure which will be least painful with you; George."

"Luv, how can you say that?"

Hermione met his deadpan stare with her own, "I know you, George." The room chuckled in response. "However, in this instance, and after your turn; I'm thinking dare."

"Going once, twice…" he tried to keep his smile from growing any broader, "and the dare is – a page I'm stealing from mum's book. I dare you to play in the next game of Weasley quidditch that we have here at the Burrow."

Both Harry and Ginny's eyes grew instantly to the size of saucers, Arthur and Molly looked befuddled while green eyes remained distantly curious as Hermione's jaw dropped. "You want me to, what?" She cast a glance to Harry and then back to George, "I barely fly a broom when my life depends on it and you want me to play an entire game of quidditch on one?"

"You can always say no and go with truth."

"Like that will be any better…" Hermione murmured more to herself, but noticed that while no one else seemed to have caught her own internal musings – Minerva had. _Probably due to her animagus traits._ Her rambling thoughts continued on for another moment on that vein, as she wondered what else if there was any thing else, or if it was mere coincidence regarding Minerva and her animagus self. Which led her back to her previous thoughts, Minerva was an enigma.

"Well?" George prompted, immediately bringing her scattered thoughts back to her more immediate problem.

"Fine, I'll take the dare and pity the poor group whose team I'm on."

Harry leaned over giving George a high five, "Good one."

As did Ginny, "Hey," Hermione countered of her two best friends, "neither of you are helping."

A bright smile lit up Ginny's face, "Why would I? I've always wanted you to play a game."

Hermione spun the spinner, "Just don't be surprised when I wind up with a broken back in St. Mungos." She retorted loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I've seen you fly, you're going to do fine." Ginny rubbed Hermione's shoulder.

"Speaking of," Hermione glanced at Ginny, "going to be fine – truth or dare?"

Ginny's face fell as her eyes darted to the board, "ahhh damn."

Hermione took a sip of her firewhisky, "Yup. Now, which one?"

She met Hermione's gaze, and searched her face – looking for an ounce of emotion that would lead her to know which one to chose. "Truth."

Brown eyes slid to Harry and back, "Have you ever…"

"Dare." Ginny interjected knowing in her heart she did not want to answer whatever question Hermione was about to ask. "Dare."

"You sure this time?" Hermione countered.

"Yeah," she took another hefty swallow of her firewhisky, "dare."

"A trip through Diagon Alley," she lifted her wand and touched Ginny's shirt making the fabric shimmer and spin into a fish net material. "In that, now, without your bra."

"You must be joking." Ginny said as she gazed down out what was left of her shirt.

"Five minutes…"

Blue eyes hardened, "Fine." She stood, clutching her wand and stormed to the door, "And I was going to take it easy on you during the quidditch game."

"Your bra." Hermione nodded to the matching red bra.

Ginny opened the door, and banished her bra to Harry's lap. "Hold that for me, will you love?" And was gone before the door had an opportunity to close.

The evening continued on in much of the same vein, dares to be paid now and in the immediate future; truths making not only the relayer blush but the rest of the room as well; until Minerva indicated that she'd need to leave shortly and the game drew to a close as they unanimously decided to call it at 10pm.

George reached forward towards the spinner, "One more?" He questioned glancing to the clock and back as it was still five till.

A round of nods followed, and he spun it…trying not to show how thrilled he was that it had landed upon McG. He had hoped all evening that he'd have an opportunity to repay her, and it had looked that it would go unreciprocated until _now_. Granted, she was the one person who it seemed the spinner landed upon the least; while his sister seemed to be answering a question or conducting a dare every third or fourth turn.

"It seems, you've got your wish George." Minerva set her glass down, meeting his blue ones with knowing green ones. "I'll chose dare."

"You're sure?" He questioned, eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Quite." Minerva answered, curious as to what the young wizard would ask her to do for her earlier question.

"As this is the last one for the evening, I'll give you a choice. You can either kiss Molly, Ginny and Hermione as a lover would or tell us if you are still married to Alec have, any children, and what is the status of your personal life now."

Minerva weighed the options and it was an easy choice for her to make, she'd take the dare. While momentarily uncomfortable, it was nothing compared to the alternative. "Molly, I believe you are first."

Molly blustered a moment, "Surely it can't be that bad, Minerva." She said as Arthur's ears turned pink.

Minerva stood, extending her hand out to Molly. "Neither will this be." She countered with stoicism and a hint of reassurance.

"Oh, heavens George." Molly took Minerva's hand and stood, "I haven't any notion as to why you chose this, but you'd better not come here looking to do your wash for the next year or who knows what color or size it may be returned to you."

Minerva steered them to the next room, George moving to follow. "_You_, all of you, get to remain here. The dare didn't include spectators."

"Ohhh…good one, Minerva." Molly murmured as they moved into the kitchen.

"How will we know you kissed?" George called out, "Without witnesses?"

"As we've known every other dare has been carried out." Minerva remarked aloud as she turned to Molly, and tried to picture the face of her lover… "Just relax." She whispered, brogue becoming thick as her voice dropped two octaves.

"Minerva, I don't know if I can…do this." Molly swallowed hard, trying to think of the taller woman as if she had somehow become Arthur.

With great care, Minerva reached upwards and brushed her thumb across Molly's cheek, fingers trailing down her neck and then ghostly across her lips…and then back along her jaw as she leaned forward and brushed her lips against Molly's…

* * *

><p><em>an: I know...I know...I'm taking a break, right? Leaving that awful horrible cliffhanger sitting there on Bonding, and there is 'another' story being posted. Well, yeah...I am & I did. _

_Sorry about that, but...perhaps I may be able to interest you in a little more?  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Part 2_

"Do you think that she's actually going to kiss mum?" George asked Ginny.

"What in Merlin's beard were you thinking?" Ginny rebuked. "I have to kiss the Headmistress….so does, Hermione and mum!" Her voice crawling up another octave.

"Ginerva," Arthur's voice held a strange note, "is that any better then having George kiss Harry?" He tried not to let his gaze flicker over to the kitchen, "And yes, George, I have every belief that Minerva will kiss Molly." His eyes slid to his daughter, "And you, along with you, Hermione."

"Why go through all that versus just telling us a little bit about her?" Ginny sighed, almost resigned to another 'dare'. At least it was the last one for the evening.

"I don't know," Arthur countered, "No one really does. Or at least if they do, they don't comment."

"But to kiss…the Headmistress…" Ginny reached over and shoved George, "That would be like you kissing Dumbledore."

George's face twisted, "No….uhh-uh…not similar at all." His voice dropped, "As McG's still beautiful, Dumbledore …was old."

"Would the two of you just stop." Hermione snapped, exasperated as brown eyes pierced Ginny's. "Do you think this will be any easier on her?" At seeing a flicker of shame course through blue, she spun upon George. "And what the hell _were_ you thinking?" Her voice dropping dangerously low, "You're just pissed because she had you face a truth that will probably liberate the rest of your life. Yet, how do you repay her…by having her kiss three women because you figure it'll embarrass her as she obviously fancies men. Obviously, there is something from her past she doesn't want to share; and still you push. Merlin, George – she's the Headmistress of Hogwarts and survived how many wars and you think a challenge or dare based on your personal discomfort or ours has any barring on her…believing she'd rather divulge her personal history than kiss us. Just how daft are you?"

Any further rebuttals and commentary ended as Molly strode through the door, face flushed and lips swollen.

"Molly?" Arthur innately stood and stepped forward to his wife, hand wrapping around hers as their eyes met and he forced his face to remain placid despite wanting to react to the raw desire he saw reflected in her eyes.

"Ginny," She cleared her throat, and took another steadying breath knowing she'd have to speak with Arthur regarding the look obviously reflected in her eyes. "I believe you're next and then Hermione." She felt Arthur's hand slide down her arm before coming to rest upon the small of her back. "I've had a lovely evening," her eyes innately slid to George, "even with your late antics. Be safe going home."

"Uhh…" George went to stand, "You're going to bed this early?"

"No, your father and I were going to talk hours ago and we still need to prior to tomorrow morning. Now, good night."

Ginny stood, "Weird." She shrugged, "Then again so is everything else tonight." And went to the kitchen door, cast a glance to Harry and then a snarling one at George. "You are so dead when we play quidditch next."

"Promises, promises." George retorted as Ginny disappeared into the kitchen.

Harry began lining up the handful of bottles, "Oh, I don't know, George I haven't seen her that irked since Trent shattered the end of her Nimbus in practice." He stood, "Next day, Trent had to buy a new broom too."

"Why," George held up his hands, "is this my fault?"

"'Mione said it already." He shrunk the glass bottles down, voice dropping. "But, you're mum seemed a little…after…" Olive eyes flickered to the kitchen and back.

"You think…" George innately leaned closer to the edge of the chair and met Harry's gaze and then shook his head, "Nah…" He reached forward and grabbed the two empty bags. "You're just messing with me."

* * *

><p>oxox<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur no sooner closed the door to their bedroom, about to ask what had happened between she and Minerva when he felt Molly's lips hungrily capture his driving all thought momentarily from his mind as he innately responded. One kiss led to two and three…<p>

"Molly…" Arthur finally pulled away with a moan, "What is…"

"I can't explain it," she murmured against his flushed skin, "but Merlin Arthur do I not only want you," her voice sending chills up his spin, "I _need_ you."

Blue eyes met hers, "Is this from what happened with you and Minerva?"

"Please," Molly's voice bordering on breathless, "Arthur…"

* * *

><p>xoxo<p>

_a/n: thanks for your lovely words of encouragement...  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Part 3_

It was with half lidded eyes that Ginny finally found focus upon the woman whose departure from her space had left her utterly _wanting_ more. Her lips had been soft, exploratory, coaxing and before long, she had found herself responding and then readily engaging with …Minerva. Her brain still reeled from who she had been kissing, but not in how she felt. Merlin…did she feel _good_. Her body was humming in a way that even after great sex with Harry, didn't.

"Goodnight, Ginerva." Minerva's burr sending shivers across her skin as she tried to find her own voice.

"And to you…" She finally managed, not sure as to how to refer to the regal looking woman, who was the epitome of a lady, the Headmistress of Hogwarts, her mother's friend, and the woman who had just made her weak at the knees and moan from her soul in only one kiss.

_Damn_, she thought as she finally moved her lead filled legs and stepped into the living room – eyes immediately seeking out her fiancé who was helping Hermione and George clean. "You ready?" She asked, trying not to sound too breathless.

Hermione tipped her head up as did the two guys, "Well?"

Despite herself, she could feel her skin blush; "Whoever he is, the man's lucky." Ginny honestly answered, "Harry you ready?" Her eyes flickered to George, "See ya both this weekend."

"Ahh…" Harry felt mildly worried with how Ginny was behaving but nodded, "Sure. I was just going to help clean-up; but…" He smacked George in the shoulder, "your brother's been so helpful watching Hermione and I clean, I'll leave him to it."

"Hey…" George muttered as Hermione finished folding the afghan Molly had been using. "I've been…"

"Mumbling." Harry countered, "I'll see you later. Hermione…" He leaned over and kissed her cheek, "I'm sure it'll be fine."

Her eyes flickered past him to Ginny and nodded, "Yeah." She said coolly, as she realized that Harry had no clue that Ginny was as horny as Molly had been when she had left the kitchen after kissing Minerva. He was about to get jumped as soon as they got home, if she could wait that long. _Just great,_ Hermione thought as Ginny waved good-bye and left the Burrow, her eyes glancing to the clock and inwardly cursing her fiancé's work schedule, _I hope I don't have the same reaction,_ she strode forward, _horny till morning isn't something…_and into the kitchen. All earlier notions and thoughts ceasing, after all, the woman before her looked as she had for years while she had been at Hogwarts, wearing an emerald robe made of lush velvet, hair spun into a bun and lips pursed as if waiting to give a lecture.

_Truly…what had I been thinking? While she has an austere beauty, was the epitome of an enigma, that wasn't what had caused Ginny's pupils to dilate. _

_ She just wants this over as much as I._ "Last one," Hermione stated, trying to lift some of the tension from the air.

"Yes," Minerva quietly remarked, nearing her and Hermione felt her breath involuntarily grow shallower. "Just relax."

"Easier said than done." Hermione breathed as she felt Minerva's left hand settle upon her waist and her right one reach up and with a gentleness never felt before slide along her jaw, her ear, cheek, and despite her intentions – she felt her eyes become heavy, lidded as Minerva stepped closer and her pulse involuntarily sped up in response. Hermione could feel Minerva's warm breath as cool fingers cupped the edge of her jaw and cheek, beckoning her forward.

Her heart fluttered to a stop as soft lips lightly pressed across hers and she found herself responding to the gentle caress as they teased hers into capitulating.

It was odd really, to have someone whose hands didn't dwarf her own or lips swallow her and demand satisfaction. Instead, the moment was…balanced, forged in equity. Not one trying to force the other, rather a partnership.

As the hand upon her jaw ever so much coaxed her closer while lips danced across hers, she began meeting the languid pace…as she forgot about _who_ she was kissing and embraced the feeling. Lips separated and danced as she felt fingers thread through her hair, pulling her closer and she involuntarily reached upwards – arms snaking around the slight frame as a hand drew across the middle of her back and her own left hand splayed along the strong lines of a back as her right drifted up the length of the willowy neck into silken strands causing a momentary pause upon her lips and she took full advantage, plunging her tongue into the scintillating depths. A moan slipping from her chest as her tongue slid along another's…her fingers delving further into the silken locks, wisps falling across her hand and wrist.

The kiss pulling each woman farther in…as tongues melded against the other, meeting and retreating as their bodies sought to slowly bring them together until Minerva slowly disengaged the kiss; a moan leaving Hermione's lips as did Minerva. Blearily, brown eyes blinked open to see startling clear emerald ones, both women's chests pressed against the other as they flickered to rosy lips. And Hermione swallowed, hard.

_She didn't want to stop._

However, Minerva was already pulling away, physically and emotionally as the crystalline emerald eyes began to fade and fingers slipped from the side of her face. "Minerva, I…"

Minerva took a full step back, a rush of air-cooling her heated flesh as she met simmering bronze eyes, her lilt rumbling between them as she spoke. "Need to bid you good-night."

Hermione met the formidable woman's gaze, could see the remnants of desire being buried behind impregnable walls as deft hands banished Merlin knew how many hair pins and was already taming long ebony locks back into its traditional bun. "Should, absolutely." She took a half step closer, "Need to…probably." She reached out, fingers grazing across milky flesh, "The problem is that I don't believe either of us _want _to."

Minerva knew better than to flinch, to let her know how wonderful and enticing her touch felt as it slid across her skin. Instead, she pulled upon decades of experience and her face remained stoic, as it needed to be. "It isn't about want, rather something new; exhilarating and bordering on forbidden – relations with a mentor." She reached up and placed her hand atop Hermione's, stopping the sensual distraction. "You are a remarkable woman, who…"

"Kiss me again," Hermione strode another half step into Minerva's personal space, heart fluttering in her chest as her brain processed _exactly_ what she had just proposed. She felt Minerva's fingers lace through hers, taking them away from her deceptively smooth skin and she found herself doing the unimaginable – she took another step forward, bringing her body back into contact with Minerva's as she leaned in and captured rosy lips with her own.

For a moment, neither woman moved; Minerva partially frozen left hand pulling Hermione's from her face as her right hung listlessly at her side while Hermione's right hand was held within Minerva's grasp and her left innately sought out Minerva's waist. And then Hermione felt Minerva's lips slide across her own; her left hand molding along the slender waist as Minerva's tongue delved into her mouth eliciting a welcoming moan as fingers slipped into her hair pulling her closer.

Hermione met each thrust willingly, parrying and suckling…and relishing the sound of the faint moan that spilled from Minerva's lips as she pulled back, eyes appearing to be made of spun glass as she stared in bronze orbs. "Hermione," her Scottish burr thick in the air between them, "this cannot be."

"I know." Hermione rasped, but the truth was, she wanted her now. It was inexplicable, unexplainable and truly incomprehensible, but the fact remained; it was as if she'd taken a drug and its name was Minerva McGonagall – and she couldn't get enough. "But, you're like a drug…" her eyes flickered to moist lips and back to molten eyes, "Merlin, I _want_ you."

Minerva leaned in and gently kissed the edge of Hermione's lips once more, and with great personal reluctance, she fully pulled away – disentangling her fingers from Hermione's hair and away from her hand. It had been years since her body had reacted so profoundly to another, and they to her. Yes, her animagus traits would enhance pheromones, but this...Hermione's reaction…was entirely different. As was her own. And it was not something that bode well for either of them. "I think it high time I bid everyone a good evening."

"Minerva…"

Minerva, paused in her movement, eyes falling upon Hermione; and her pulse leapt at seeing the smoldering desire lacing speckled bronze amidst the brown. And her mind waged with the animagus within, staying her instinctual nature that hadn't reared with such an intensity since Amelia. An intensity that would need to be satiated, soon. _Damn_, she thought as she quelled the last throb and steadied her voice as she relayed an insincere remark - "My best wishes to Ronald, goodnight."

Hermione watched as the pristine emerald clad woman exited the kitchen, her body rooted and unmoving as she inwardly moaned at how _alive_ she felt; and at whom she wanted. Seconds passed by into who knew how many minutes when George disturbed her thoughts by his entry.

"Hey," A grin plastered upon his face, "so is she as good a kisser as Ginny inferred?"

"Huh….?" Hermione blinked, finally focusing on the ginger haired twin and homey kitchen with knick knacks scattered across the window ledge. "I gotta go."

"Hermione," George reached out, grasping her elbow, "you alright? Your skin is flushed and…"

"Had a lovely time," Hermione kissed his cheek, "watch out for Ginny, Harry was right – she was irate." And she strode from the kitchen, mind numbingly moving her body forward and towards the apparition point. She could still taste the lingering firewhisky, feel the soft caress along her jaw and the smell the lush scent of ginger spice – as she drew to a stop and her initial thought was of following her to Hogwarts and with a groan went to the Ministry and her fiancé.

* * *

><p>Oxox<p>

* * *

><p><em>an: warning to all – from this point forward story may be THTRAW (to hot to read at work)….._


	4. Chapter 4

_Part 4_

Minerva felt the weight of her outer robe give way, "I did."

"Then why do you look like you had a horrid time?" Albus countered.

"A game of truth or dare, truly Albus – how asinine."

Several of the portraits perked up in their frames, including Severus. "Then you played?"

"I upheld my promise," emerald slits slid past the former Headmaster to the portrait of her longest and dearest friend, "despite the evening's proclivities."

Albus knew something was bothering her, "What's wrong?" Sincerity lining his voice.

"It is of little import." She frowned and willed her body to relax. "But, it seems that I shall have to watch whom I am around for the next several weeks."

Understanding immediately flared in blue orbs, "Did you have an _episode_?"

"One as pronounced as with Amelia." She countered as all eyes were now watching the exchange between she and Albus.

"With whom?"

Hesitation laced every ounce of her face, until finally she shook her head. "It cannot be."

"That is what you said regarding Amelia and a year later you and she were married."

"This is different, Albus." Minerva's voice holding a hint of resignation, "Amelia hadn't recently been my student."

* * *

><p>Oxox<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione closed the door behind her, blue eyes glancing up concern lacing his face. "What are you doing here?" He stood at once, "Everything alright?"<p>

"It will be," she stepped closer to him, hands skimming up his chest causing his concern to morph into perplextion as she leaned forward and gently kissed his lips. She tried to pour her wants, unbridled desire and need into the kiss – only to have it met with momentary hesitation before he pulled her into him and separated her lips with a savage hunger as his tongue plunged deeply into her mouth. She met it and submitted to his onslaught, as his lips and tongue continued their exploit…and the burning desire that had been coursing through her only moments ago had become tempered and was rapidly cooling with each second as large hands grope across her chest and back.

She pulled back as his lips descended upon her jaw and the sensitive area of her neck, her fingers sliding up into his hair and she leaned away, exposing the area which he ignored and stepped around her back and kissed at the back of her neck as his hands slid down her waist. "This is a surprise…" he rumbled against her skin, "but I haven't much time…minutes only…"

"Just…" she twirled around, capturing his lips as her right hand fell to his trousers and began massaging the growing bulge eliciting a deep moan from his chest; and he nipped at her bottom lip drawing it between his teeth as he dropped his own hand to her apex and she moaned aloud. "God…yes…"

His lips captured hers again, as she continued her ministrations – deftly unfastening his now throbbing manhood as Ron's left hand joined his right and slid her pants just off her waist, fingers seeking the moistness of her entrance, and groaned at how wet and ready she already was for him. Her hips rocking against his hand, her need readily apparent. "Hermione, you are so wet…"

"Please…" She whimpered, as her fingers grasped at his shoulder and she greedily rocked into his hand and she felt him pull back; his hands adjusting her hips, large lips covering hers in a hungry kiss before he maneuvered her back to him…his length pressing into her backside…and despite the ache and need pulsing through her entire being – she stepped away and turned back to face him. "That's not what I want," she hiked up her pants, practically moaning as the fabric brushed across her sensitive skin.

"Hermione," he grabbed her forearm, "fine let me…" his hands already staying hers and fingertips pushing her pants back down as his lips again devoured hers.

However, the burning passion had been tempered by her anger and all to demanding kiss; and she pulled away. "No, Ron." She adjusted her pants and re-fastened them as she stepped farther away, "This wasn't about your need, rather mine." She ran a hand through her hair, as she placed more distanced between them.

"I thought I was satisfying yours along with mine, and now what…?" He glanced down to his throbbing flesh, "you're just going to leave me like this?"

"I wouldn't have been satisfied," she retorted, as her center pulsed with undulated need. "You would have been and left me moaning and wanton while you were satiated; because that's what happens when you fuck me."

"I wasn't going to fuck you, rather make love…"

"Riding me isn't loving me." She glanced to his engorged flesh, and then his smoldering gaze, "Now you know how I feel half the time." And with that, she opened the door and left.

* * *

><p>Oxox<p>

* * *

><p><em>an: oops, maybe not as hot when Ron is involved. Thoughts?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Part 5_

The warm air striking against her skin did little to ease the simmering fire burning within as she made her way towards the front gates; inwardly cursing her body's earlier reaction to the younger woman. If she didn't know better, she'd venture a guess that Hermione had sent her body into cycle…

Vaguely she heard the clipping of her boots as she marched ahead, mind not on the late evening visitor. Probably one of the Professor's returning early to prepare for the start of term; which would enable her to leave for a week and satiate her now growing problem as only she and Hagrid had remained over the summer. She had opted to grant all of the professors leave for the whole of the summer this year following last year's rather arduous one with all of the repairs following the battle.

But, where to go…?

It wasn't as easy as it had been in her youth and days of anonymity. Perhaps…Australia? The Americas? Perhaps Crete…it had been some time since she had ventured to the island.

She felt the wind shift and a rich heady smell laced the air, causing her mouth to water and her gait to slow as she involuntarily lifted her head to take in more of the scent. A third breath and she was finally able to process the scent, pheromones of arousal…and not just anyone's…but Hermione's.

Her body almost purred at the notion as her mind tried to steel herself from her body's physical reaction as she refocused on her destination – the main gates. She would not let her curiosity speculate as to why Hermione had apparated to Hogwarts – she couldn't afford to. Her body was too tightly spun. Narrowing her eyes, she could easily make out the woman's silhouette from the full moon's radiance; waiting by the entrance.

Tonight was going to be a long night, and the days longer still until one of her colleagues returned and she could ease the ache. An ache that would have to remain, despite what Hermione's intentions were.

"Good evening, Hermione." Minerva greeted as she approached, "What can I help you with this evening?"

"I was hoping to speak with you." Hermione replied, eyes feasting on the way the moon's light played off of already far too milky features.

"That is not…" Minerva's thoughts became muddled as she drew to a stop by the gate, and the woman's arousal momentarily overpowered her senses. Her hand innately reaching up and steadying herself along the iron and then felt warm fingers atop her own as a voice chipped away at her already crumbling resolve.

"Let me in." Hermione whispered, knowing that whatever was affecting her so profoundly was obviously having an equal effect upon Minerva.

"As I was about to say," Minerva involuntarily cleared her throat to dispel the hint of coarseness that had momentarily laced it, "that is not wise."

Brown eyes desperately sought emerald, "Then at the very least tell me why…I feel like I do?"

"Hermione," Minerva's fingers tightened upon the gate, "you need to leave this evening," her control beginning to slip from the bombardment of sensation – the way her skin felt against her hand, the heady scent of her arousal that seemed to blanket the air around her. "I shall explain it by letter on the morrow."

She could tell whatever restraint was keeping the alluring woman upon the opposite side of the gate was slipping, and it emboldened her more. Without reservation, she reached through the gate, and tenderly stroked Minerva's cheek. "Why wait?"

"My animagus…" Minerva reached up and grasped Hermione's wrist as her eyes snapped open, "I exert pheromones," she felt her mouth and mind relaying the information as her eyes slid down the gently tanned skin, past her lips to the pulse along her neck… "which in rare times are reciprocated by various persons and can make for a…" was beating as erratically as her own, and her throat became dry as she forced the rest of the words out, "scintillating encounter."

"Then this…" Hermione's words sounding breathless, "doesn't happen often?"

"No." Minerva murmured unable to stop her body from leaning closer to Hermione; knowing that she needed to leave before she couldn't.

"Why now?" Hermione asked as she caressed the hand she still held upon the gate.

"I was married until recently and …have limited my…" Minerva swallowed a moan and could no longer contain the word nor want. "Open." She commanded, and the gate miraculously vanished leaving nothing between them; but Minerva took a step back breaking their contact. "The choice is yours." She whispered turning her back and beginning to walk from the woman, not able to watch her face or willing to influence her decision.

"You act…" Hermione's hands gripping Minerva's waist as she stepped into her back, "as though I have one." She breathed into her ear.

"You do." Minerva rumbled in response as she stopped and let the sensation of Hermione's body pressed into hers wash over her.

Hermione pulled Minerva closer, "I've already told you, you are like a drug…" She murmured against her collarbone and robes, "one I am unable to resist."

Minerva slowly turned in Hermione's embrace; want clearly expressed upon her face; "As am I." She whispered before leaning forward and giving into her body's needs as hungry lips met each other in a passionate kiss that quickly became more as Hermione's lips parted, her tongue delving into Minerva's warmth desperately seeking its counterpart as a moan pulled from the elder woman's depths causing Hermione to bring her if at all possible - closer.

Fingers slid along the other's body, raking through chestnut hair as hair pins were banished and ebony locks fell in silken rivulets.

* * *

><p>Xoxo<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione opened her legs wider, as warm lips teased her heated flesh and she reached upwards with her right hand; finding the edge of the blanket that had only shortly ago been transfigured and tightened her fist about it; a whimper inadvertently leaving her lips.<p>

Minerva let her finger slide along the edge of Hermione's dripping sex, as her mouth watered to do just what she had asked. "Here?" She questioned as she kissed her thigh, dragging her tongue up the warm skin. "Or perhaps, here?" She repeated the process with aching slowness.

"Please, touch…me." Hermione rasped as she thrust her hips upwards and felt bliss as a warmth slid down her center. "Y…e…s…." She cooed as she opened herself further and lifted her hips upright as the warm tongue repeated it's previous path. "Ohh…"

She could feel her body already responding as Minerva continued to stroke her clit with slow laps of her tongue…but it held a strange roughness that only caused her to want to feel it upon her even more. To feel the mix of warm, hard, moist and her own juices spreading across her…

"Y…e..s." She murmured into the night, having lost her reluctance and inhibition earlier after Minerva's assurance that only she was upon the grounds this evening; Hagrid having gone to the Forest till morning to check upon the Unicorn fields…

"Ple…ase…" Hermione thrust her hips into the pleasurable warmth, increasing the contact and trying to match the steady, yet maddenily slow rhythm that Minerva had set. "Ohhh…" She bit down on her lip as fingers entered her aching center and suckled her clit as she opened herself up completely to the woman, something she had only recently done in her relationship with… "Uh…ohhh…" She thrust her hips up and down, "Ye…s, Min…erva…ohhh, that feels …."

Hermione's world paused as Minerva slowly drew up her tongue and shifted her body, a weight descending across her mid-section then a muffled spell and she moaned as tendrils of magic swelled around her throbbing sex. "ohh…what?"

"Trust me…" Minerva's thick lilt sending rivulets of pleasure through her body.

"I…do…" Hermione replied, as Minerva kissed her stomach and slowly continued northward; suckling first her right breast and then left one…tongue and lips coaxing the taunt nipples as moans of pleasure slipped unbidden from her lips and she arched her hips involuntarily upwards as tantalizing lips continued kissing her chest…and blurry eyes focused upon utter beauty framed by the moon's titillating rays.

Gone were the all remnants that made the woman's austere beauty, her elegant robe, large heeled boots, tight bun spun up reveling her willowy neck, gold framed glasses that her clear emerald eyes hid behind; and were replaced by breathless beauty that she was assured few ever saw.

She reached forward, hand moving of its own accord as she drew Minerva to her; hand wrapping around her head…through silken strands as she brushed her lips against lush rosy ones…tasting remnants of her own sex as she brushed Minerva's breast with her left hand; relishing the way the nipple felt pebbling against her fingertips. Tongues plunged deeply into the other as Minerva shifted her weight, and she moaned into Minerva's mouth as she felt fingers along her clit…coaxing and…

"Oh…" She broke the last of their kiss as her eyes rolled back, head lulling to the side…against Minerva's cheek as both hands instantly dropping to her hips. All power of speech gone…as she gasped, tears of pleasure blurring her vision as Minerva's arms wrapped around her chest pulling them closer…

Nipples pressing against the other's breasts as Hermione's fingers dug into Minerva's flesh as she rocked back, causing her to hiss and innately thrust her hips forward. "Ohh…" She murmured before involuntarily biting down until she heard a throaty - "yes…"

Her body too sensitive to process what Minerva had done, as her hips thrust into the welcoming heat…

It pushed against her.

Surrounded her.

And Hermione _wanted_ more.

"Yes…" She heard herself say as nipples brushed across her own, fingers dug greedily into soft flesh that brought the heat she _needed_ closer…as her hips thrust harder,

"Ple…ase…" Loving the way Minerva's rich burr sounded as she breathlessly moaned in her ear again. "Yes…"

She could feel the first tendrils of pleasure spider across her toes…as Minerva met her thrust again.

"…oh…yes…"

And again.

"Herm…oine."

Fingers clutching as she bucked heedlessly into her, "Ohhh…"

"…yes…" Her voice becoming distant.

"Mine…rva." Hermione murmured as she felt warm walls push all against her, and she thrust again, "yes, love…" she gasped as her own center pulsed, "yes…" and she thrust again, spent.

* * *

><p>Xoxo<p>

* * *

><p><em>an: if there is to be an intimate scene to happen in Bonding; wonder if I can come up w/ something a little steamier & sexier...hmmm...? I'll have to ponder that...ohhhhhhhh...yeah, as always, hope you enjoyed!  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

_Part 6_

Minerva moaned as she rolled over, exhausted and cold. Idly she noted her muscles were fatigued as she tried to blink open tired eyes; fingers reaching over for her covers only to find the cool heat of another's flesh.

Adrenaline instantly quelled any and all of her fatigue, as emerald eyes snapped open and her head jolted so quickly to the side that she felt a twinge ripple in her muscle – but it was of little import as images of her evening's proclivities melded with the lush shape of the woman beside her amidst the moon's full rays.

A groan merged with a sigh as she realized what she had done, and with whom.

From the stars positions and the moon's height, they had been out here for just over two hours.

_That explains why I'm still tired,_ she mused as she gazed about for what remained of her robes and Hermione's clothes. It would not do for either of them to catch their death out here and she went to wandlessly summon her wand when she felt a sharp pain lance through her shoulder and down her arm. "Tssst." She cast a glance down and could see dried blood and what looked to be the shape of a bite.

"Great." She murmured, the events of the night becoming grimmer as the seconds passed. Not only had she bedded her former student, but said student had marked her…as _her_ mate. Just the notion caused her center to pulse with desire and with a herculean effort she suppressed the sudden urge to seal the union.

Refocusing her energy, she wandlessly summoned their articles of clothing onto the pallet; and pulled the wards to her and with a muffled pop, apparated them to her personal chambers.

Standing, she made her way to the loo to relieve her bladder before drawing the covers down upon her bed and with a few flicks of her wand, she set it upon her nightstand and crawled into bed beside Hermione. She'd deal with the repercussions in the morning; for now…she needed to sleep. And she was too old to sleep upon the ground for the whole of the evening and still be able to move in the morning.

* * *

><p>Oxox<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione shifted into the warmth that she was nestled against, the lavender scent tickling her memory with its familiarity. Unlike the heavy musk odor that permeated Ron's room, she…<p>

Her heart skipped a beat as her eyes sprang open, suddenly acutely aware as to why her surroundings smelled of lavender as the milky skin of Minerva McGonagall came into focus and the evening rushed back in the form of a surprisingly welcome memory.

Her eyes cast about, shocked to find herself not upon Hogwarts' fabled grounds but within its hallowed walls; _undoubtedly her personal chambers, _she deduced as she gazed along the elegant room with sparse walnut furnishings decorated in a combination of light and dark colors that she was sure the morning's first rays would unveil. Much like the woman before her.

She had never imagined finding love in a woman's arms, let alone, Minerva McGonagall of all people; but…her body hummed at the sight of Minerva. She looked so different here in conjunction with earlier this evening than at any other point in which Hermione had seen her. It made her wonder what the woman was truly like.

Gone were the lines of stress that normally laced her face, smoky lenses no longer hid what she had come to realize were the windows to her soul, and the robes that normally masked her milky skin had been cast aside with the starry sky leaving only her lithe form and honed body. Slowly, she peeled the covers back, blood stirring in her veins as she exposed more of the soft skin.

She felt her breath catch at the ugly bruised mark, a bite…she gently reached forward, fingers ghostly touching the marred flesh; and a memory stirred of how it had happened and how _she_ had caused the mark and she bit her own lip to stop the moan from erupting off her lips in response. Stilling her thoughts, she pulled the duvet further down; fingers innately sliding across four long, jagged scars to the right of her left breast.

_The stunners, _she realized as her heart stilled. She wondered how many times Minerva had defied death, and she could only hope...that her luck would continue. Eyes continued scanning down the soft flesh, fingers ghostly touching another lengthy scar along the breadth of her side.

"Rictasempra curse." Minerva's thick voice cutting across the stillness.

"How?" Hermione's questioned as she gently ran her fingers over the pebbled skin.

"The final days in the war against Grindlewald." Minerva answered as she blinked open her eyes, "Thankfully, there were skilled healers in the area."

Brown eyes met sleep filled emerald ones, ones that were almost foreign to her in the utter openness. "You are…so, beautiful." She murmured, leaning forward and kissing what was quickly becoming her haven.

"Uhhhmmm…" Minerva responded as warm wanton lips covered her own in a sensual and intimate embrace; the bed buoying upon either side where Hermione placed her hands and slid along her suddenly heated skin. One kiss lead to two, and any resolve that had grown in Minerva's breast last night about ending her potential relations with Hermione was again postponed as their kisses quickly morphed into an ardent need that drove thought from either of their minds as they sought what they had momentarily felt hours before, completion.

* * *

><p><em>Xoxo<em>

_a/n: perhaps a little more?  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

_Part 7_

Hermione stepped from the bathroom, and into the living suite trying not to feel moderately self-conscious as she walked towards Minerva in nothing but a deep blue silken robe; and she in an ivory one with an embroidered hem.

Her hair was slightly drier than Minerva's; both having taken a shower, separately. Neither one quite ready for that aspect in their relationship or whatever they had currently found themselves in as she approached the small table that held a pot of coffee, a cup and saucer for her use, one for Minerva and two plates with a silver topper to keep them warm. Minerva was already sipping her coffee and nodding to Hermione to take a seat opposite.

"Feel better?" Minerva inquired, as Hermione sat.

"Immeasurably," she replied, momentarily meeting the penetrating emerald gaze, noting that she had yet to pull up her hair into its usual bun but it remained in a plait down her back. "You?"

"Quite," Minerva answered while setting her coffee down and uncovering her breakfast. "Though, it has been some time since I have had a companion at my table at this hour."

A wry smile pulled at Hermione's lips, "I can't say that I'm sorry." She reached out with her right hand and felt Minerva's hand upon her forearm stilling her movement as her fork clattered to the floor.

Hermione lifted her eyes, realizing her mistake as Minerva slowly drew back the rest of the material to uncover the remainder of the offensive word that had been engraved into her skin. "Hermione…" Minerva's voice was uncharacteristically tender and any apprehension she had dissipated as her soft contralto continued on. "Who did this to you?"

For a hair's breathe of a moment, Hermione thought of not telling Minerva; but one look into concerned emerald eyes and truth spilled readily from her lips. "Bellatrix." She continued on at seeing the question forming upon her features. "When Harry, Ron, and I were taken to Malfoy Manor." She willed the harrowing memory aside as Minerva gently ran her fingers over the mark.

"You are the most intelligent witch or wizard I have ever taught at Hogwarts," Minerva lifted her gaze and stared deeply into brown eyes, "and that is a testament to your parents and your parent's parents, my dear. You have nothing to ever be ashamed of."

"What of…" she reached outward and took Minerva's hand within her left one as she leaned forward, "last night? Do you regret it?"

Minerva forced her eyes to remain upon Hermione's, and answered not how she should have, rather from her heart. "No, but…"

"Neither did I."

Emerald eyes bored into hers, "I have need of you to listen for a moment, before you say anything else. As there are things in motion that you must understand, and I believe are affecting you and your decisions."

"Minerva…"

"Please bare with me for but a few moments." Minerva squeezed Hermione's hand. "Throughout my life there have been instances when I am innately attracted to another and they to me. I believe it stems from our mutual reaction to the others' pheromones, the attraction is unbelievably strong. However, if apart, it slowly dissipates."

"What if you give into the desire?"

"I have on several occasions." Minerva cautiously answered.

"And?"

"Two times culminated in marriage to Alec McSorely and much later to …" Minerva plunged ahead with the rarely known personal information, "Amelia Bones."

Hermione could feel her pulse quicken at the information and no doubt her face displayed her shock at the news. She had always figured that Minerva had married, but to Amelia Bones… "I didn't see that one," she whispered, before continuing on. "I am sorry for your loss."

"It has been three years…"

"That doesn't make it any easier, especially given the nature of how and when she died."

"She died so that I could escape," Minerva quietly relayed, "we were ambushed on the way from the Ministry. Five death eaters to the two of us, she knew of Albus' personal request regarding Hogwarts…" confused brown eyes caused a slight elaboration, "that I remain the Deputy thereby enabling the children's protection for as long as possible. We felled two, but I was struck along my hip and she opted to pull them to her and away from me. She died not even ten seconds later, two killing curses ripping through her chest."

"I am so sorry." Hermione breathed out, hoping to never have to watch the person she loved die before her.

"Yes…well," Minerva cleared her throat and pushed aside the morose memory, "I did not share that with you to garner your sympathy, rather to inform you that giving in can have a potentially undesired consequence."

"Perhaps, but I don't see how. Unless there is more to your respective marriages…"

"There are," Minerva interjected, "as my animagus traits compel me and the person whom I attracted to, to mate."

"Mate?" Hermione queried, "I don't understand the relevance…"

"You," Minerva pulled her robe slightly off her shoulder to reveal the bite mark upon her collarbone, "_your body…_"

Realization sparked in brown eyes as she grasped what Minerva was referring to, "You believe I'm trying to mate with you?"

"Your body has already capitulated and I am having a hard time trying not too follow suite." Minerva quietly replied, "The question becomes, now that you know, is it something that you really want?"

"Are you saying that I have to decide…now?"

"Hermione, I can't continue this and not mate; the draw if far too powerful."

Hermione suddenly realized what Minerva was referring to, "Earlier this morning when you wouldn't kiss me as we…" she blushed as she continued, "finished, was that because you wanted to mate with me?"

"Yes." Minerva's solitary word staying between them for several long seconds before she broke the silence with a hard to comprehend truth, "very much."

"And what then?" Hermione finally asked.

"To do so, would irrevocably alter both our lives; and I just don't know if either of us would be able to adjust." Her lilt softly rumbling between them, "We know so little regarding the other, and I cannot say that I am comfortable with…making love to a previous student."

* * *

><p><em>Oxox<em>

_a/n: hmmm...  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8

_Part 8_

Hermione unlocked the door to her and Ron's flat, surprised to see Ron dead asleep on the chesterfield with a blanket haphazardly thrown over his body. Quietly she closed the door and went to their room, eyes scanning across the apartment that they had forged into their home a little less than a year ago.

No matter what she decided regarding Minerva…since when did it simply become, Minerva? She no longer thought of _her_ as the Headmistress of Hogwarts, her previous Professor of Transfiguration, her mentor, the epitome of what it means to be a witch; but the woman whose eyes were the color of spun glass and made her body feel utterly and completely alive.

Either way, she'd not be able to remain here; because if she truly loved Ron then she wouldn't feel what she felt for Minerva.

Removing her wand from her robes, she summoned a bag and with a few flicks; her entire wardrobe had been shrunk and packed. She meticulously moved across the flat, packing her books, pictures and other small knick knacks; before shrinking the bag to a small purse and swinging it over her shoulder.

With the whole of her nerve, she reached over and gently woke him by shaking his shoulder. Blue eyes blurrily blinked awake, "..'Mione?" He pushed himself upright, "You alright?"

"No," she honestly replied, "I'm leaving."

All vestiges of sleep fell instantly away from his haggard features, "What? Why? What's happened?"

She reached over and pulled his engagement ring from her fingers, "I need to sort some things out.

"Is this because of what happened last night?" Desperation lacing his features as he sought understanding and reached out grabbing her hand and holding the ring within it.

Tears filled brown eyes as she met his, "Yes, but it has more to do with what happened between us."

"I don't understand."

"I…" she cleared her throat, not willing to lie to him after having been through so much. "am not ready to talk about it quite yet." She placed her left hand upon his and pulled her right one out and placed the engagement ring in his palm.

"Don't do this," he pleaded.

"I'm sorry." She murmured as she leaned forward and kissed the stubble of his cheek, "I'll call you this week."

"Hermione," his thumb ran down her cheek and tilted his head, letting his lips capture hers hoping to stop this insanity but it had the reverse effect; as it didn't invoke passion rather a sense of revulsion at how his lips covered hers and she pulled back. "Please…" He breathed against her face.

"I can't." She whispered as she stood and walked towards the door.

"Hermione…"

"Good-bye."

* * *

><p><em>Oxox<em>

* * *

><p><em>an: We're winding down...  
><em>


	9. Chapter 9

_Part 9_

Hagrid opened the gates, surprised. "'ermione, how 're y'u? Hope ya'r here ta see the Headmistress, as she and I 're the only ones here."

"I am," Hermione answered, carefully avoiding his first question because the truth was, she was dreadfully confused. "How's your summer been?"

"Been busy with…"

Hermione subtly tuned his ramblings out, mind upon the witch within the fabled castle and how she'd react to seeing her. She had left five days ago, unsure of what to say or if she could intelligently answer the question that lay _heatedly_ between them.

How do you make a commitment for the rest of your life when you've only known the person one night? She corrected her question rhetorical question, because the truth was that she had known Minerva for far longer than one night. She had known her for close to a decade, but just because she knew her didn't mean she _knew_ her.

There in lay the problem.

She knew so little about the woman named Minerva McGonagall other than what had been written through testimonials, Hogwarts A History, historical renditions of the aurors who helped end Grindlewald's terror, but those never talked about the person behind the legend. And how do you _mate_ with someone you don't know?

There was an undeniable attraction between them, and it had caused her to toss and turn for the last four nights and waking up with sweaty sheets, her arousal dripping between her legs and Minerva's name upon her lips. However, could a relationship survive on the physical aspect alone? Was there more than that between them? Could there be more?

And in reality, perhaps that was why she was here. To get to know her better.

"No, I'll stop by as I leave," she assured her friend and pushed open the large oak doors, enabling her enter Hogwarts. She sighed as she closed the doors, "What am I doing here?" she muttered to herself, feeling a wave of self doubt and anxiousness ripple through her system.

"A fair question that I am curious as to the nature of the answer." Hermione's head jolted around at Minerva's voice far too distinct voice.

"I thought…" her eyes landed upon the woman whom she had sought to see, "so much for you being in the Head of Hogwarts office."

Minerva could see her apprehension, and knew it to be difficult; however, her own body was already deceiving her as it ached to get closer. "I was in the area," she placed her hands behind her back, ignoring her body's sudden _need_. "And you?"

"The same." Hermione murmured as her eyes slid across Minerva's body before she was able to keep them focused upon her face, body already responding to her closeness. She could feel her pulse jolt and heartbeat become thready, "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you." She involuntarily stepped nearer the woman who had plagued her thoughts, "And I find that I'm not inclined to want to stop."

Minerva felt her mouth go dry as her stomach fluttered, "Hermione this is not something that I can…" her voice faltered her as tentative fingers inched closer to her face, skimming along the edge of her jaw, as she forced the last of her sentence from her throat; eyes briefly fluttering close, "undo once done."

"I've been trying to understand _this_," Hermione trailed her fingers down Minerva neck, loving the way Minerva involuntarily tipped her head ever so much to lean into _her_ touch; "and I don't think…I ever will." She breathed as she stepped within Minerva's personal space, brown eyes boring into green. "Nor do I care anymore." She brought her lips closer to their destination, "I merely _want_ you, like I know you want me."

With the last of her restraint, Minerva reached up and stilled Hermione's tender touch. "Are you sure?"

'I've never been surer about anything in my life," Hermione's cadence becoming thick, "but can you live with knowing that I was once your student?"

"If you were anyone else," Minerva whispered as she innately reached up with her right hand and brushed it across the younger woman's forehead, "I believe the answer would be no…" down her cheek, her jaw and lips. "However, you aren't anyone else…Hermione." She leaned closer, her brogue thick. "And therein lies the problem."

"Problem…?" Hermione murmured as she threaded her fingers into Minerva's hair.

"Yes..." Minerva's words playing across her lips, "a delectable, delicious…wanton…problem, that I find myself powerless against."

"Then…" Hermione whispered before brushing her lips across rosy ones. "Let me continue to be…your problem," she murmured against flushed skin, "make love to me, Minerva."

Minutes later, breathless and clothes partially removed, her back rested upon the aged oak door; Minerva having paused as she rested both her palms on either side, a thick incantation spiraling from her lips and Hermione felt a swell of magic along her back and knew, the great doors of Hogwarts had just been locked. She felt momentarily giddy as lips glided across her skin, she had been disbelieving that they would make love here – at the main entrance of the most fabled institution of England; but as her fingers found heated flesh she forgot to care, her mind moving onto more relevant matters.

The feel of Minerva's skin upon hers, the taste of her flesh, the way her breast felt against her lips…and she moaned at the mere notion of the aforementioned and into Minerva's mouth as their tongues once again danced.

Minutes passed and the layers of clothes sprinkled along the worn walkway grew; it was as though they had left a warning for the stray traveler to steer clear, neither caring about their whereabouts at the moment as the long ebony wand fell to the ground – muffled by their haphazard and hurried undress and they sunk into the silken sage green pallet that rest against the main staircase.

Their need mutually growing, burning through their bodies and only the other's touch seemed to quell the inferno…

Neither woman noticed how the area had suddenly become vacant, as if the very castle itself, wished to give them as much privacy as was possible; not that either cared or were remotely aware as lips ardently moved against the others. Even the aged staircase seemed inclined to vacate; creaking and groaning as it lifted from its long held position as fingers dug desperately into the other's flesh and moans filled the musky air.

Hermione relished the feeling as Minerva's hair finally fell fully about her, silken strands brushing across her skin as shafts of the afternoon sun streamed through the stained glass windows as she wrapped her legs around Minerva's hips and pulled her willingly into an intimate embrace…finally understanding the meaning of true beauty.

"Ohhh…" she moaned into Minerva's shoulder, "yes, love."

She could feel her hips inadvertently thrusting upwards, despite her initial desire to hold onto the blissful feeling; however, control was one aspect she didn't have. Her body did as it greedily met Minerva's thrusts as whimpers of pleasure slipped unbidden from her lips as nipples erotically brushed against equally taunt and pebbled skin and tongues matched the heated rhythm of their bodies – fingers digging into the other back, hips, waist in the desperate attempt to increase the already wanton contact.

"Ah…" Hermione broke from the kiss and before she could reclaim smoldering lips, they danced across her jaw, neck…and her right hand involuntarily sank into silken locks as Minerva suckled her skin and at the first tendril of pain along her shoulder she jerked her hips, fingers pulling Minerva closer to her as she innately gasped, "Y…es…" before strong lips crashed against hers in an almost frenzied need, one that pulsed through her too and she met with equal measure as the feeling washed over her…

"Ple…ase…" Minerva cried, as sweat laced their bodies and they thrust heedlessly into the other, seeking what only the other could provide –

"Ahh…" Her head tipped back, as her center pulsed, "yes…Mine…rva." She struggled to meet the next thrust as the first wave of an orgasm spiraled through her, "…yes…" she cooed as she felt an added warmth spread across her center, "…ah…yes…" she murmured becoming lost to the feeling as fingers tightened along her waist.

"Her…mione…" The lilt, and the love imbued within it, fully blanketed Hermione as she languidly kissed soft lips as small quivers of pleasure created fireworks along her body.

She'd never think of Hogwarts the same way again.

_Oxox_

_a/n: Neither will I... ;)  
><em>


	10. Chapter 10

_Part 10_

Hermione grasped the broom in her hand, eyes glancing across the field and landing upon the small cat that was hidden to all eyes save for her.

"You know you don't have too." Harry said stepping a hair's breath closer, "No one will think less of you."

"A dare is a dare." Hermione blinked her gaze back to her best friend, and could see his worry for her, as he knew of her acute discomfort in riding a broom. She smiled at him reassuringly, "It'll be alright."

"Figured you could be the chaser." He stated somewhat skeptically.

"Great," she saddled the recently purchased Nimbus from her lover, "just catch the snitch before dusk, alright?" She leaned forward ever so much, "I have plans this evening."

Olive eyes narrowed at her wry remark and sparkling eyes, but his litany of questions went unasked as she had already kicked off and was airborne. It had been just over two weeks since the truth or dare game that had obviously had a rippling effect amongst the family; as Ginny was still irked at George, not that he cared – as they had been having sex at least twice a day, her desire as insatiable as his own; and from the fatigued look upon Molly and Arthur's face, he'd venture to guess that their intimate encounters had also exponentially increased too; while his dearest friends had splintered apart after that evening. Ron not understanding why Hermione had walked out on him, and as of yet, she had not offered any explanation; only that she would not be reconciling with him.

Harry had tried to speak with her earlier this week, but she asked that he not interfere and she _would_ tell him when she was ready. And after all that they had shared, and all that she had done for him…he easily acquiesced. Though, he could tell from the radiance that seemed to exude from her skin, that whatever or rather, whoever had entered her life – it had left an unmistakably positive effect. He had never seen her so relaxed, happy…and dare he think, or hope – loved.

The whistle sounded and his thoughts were scattered, eyes immediately setting out to track where the snitch had gone; but his eyes immediately stopped upon Hermione…who looked to be the antithesis of his best friend as she glided through the air appearing completely and utterly at ease on a broom, veering around Charlie as she intercepted the quaffle and bolted towards the goal…

An incoming bludger snapped his attention back to the more immediate matters at hand and not Hermione's odd behavior and obviously her newly acquired skill.

_Who would have the skill to teach her? And other than Ginny or I, who would she trust to do so?_ His eyes noticed the glint of the snitch and his meandering thoughts ceased as his broom sped forward.

* * *

><p>Oxox<p>

* * *

><p>It was with a mix of apprehension that she lifted her left hand, the gold band glinting in the afternoon's sun as she knocked on the door and with false bravado entered. "Hello," she said smiling at Ginny and making her way towards the kitchen…that had started it all.<p>

"Wasn't sure if you were coming," Ginny intercepted her in a deep hug, "but glad you did."

"Didn't have a chance to tell you," George wrapped his arms around his sister and Hermione, "great game the other day. You should have tried out and played on Gryffindor's team."

"Hey, 'Mione." Harry stated as he came around the corner, eyes immediately noticing the gold upon her left ring finger. _Uh-oh, _he thought instantly spinning around and grabbing Ron, "Why don't we go and..."

"Hey Hermione," His voice bordering on sullen as he turned to Harry who had grabbed his robe, "What's with you?"

Molly bustled from the kitchen her smile upon seeing Hermione quickly vanishing as she saw the gold glint along the bottle of wine. George and Ginny followed their mother's gaze, and the ambient movement in the room ceased as Ron too finally realized what had drawn everyone's attention.

"Who is he?" Ron snapped, voice rising an octave as he continued on, "And how long…were you cheating on me with him?"

A pin drop could have been heard as all eyes fell to the young woman, and she felt like running…caving to the overwhelmingly daunting pressure, but she couldn't and wouldn't. She was a Gryffindor after all. However, as much as she _wanted _to say something…her throat remained constricted as she gazed into a face that once held love and now only portrayed rage.

"I believe he…" And Hermione's heart instantly soared and could have touched the stars, as Minerva's voice broke the stillness, "would be me." Jaws dropped and eyes bulged as Minerva entered the room beside Arthur, "We were married two days ago, our relationship stemming from a promise I made to a friend three weeks ago that culminated in a game of truth or dare - here, at the Burrow."

Complete and utter silence reigned for almost a minute before George's voice finally broke the stillness, face still slack as he openly gaped at his previous head of house. "That must have been one hell of a kiss."

"Yes, George," Hermione drew everyone's attention, "it was." Her voice becoming soft as she inadvertently repeated, "It really was."

* * *

><p><em>Oxox<em>

* * *

><p><em>an: Hope you enjoyed this random thought that found it's way into written form - and a special thank you for all the kind words. _

_Goes and stares at computer screen and waits for the next chapter of Bonding to mystically get done...and waits...and waits... - perhaps I'll need a chair, I think as I start to drag one over...and then I hear a voice and a comment- nope, I reply and shake my head...it's 'your' turn to write. Already wrote half of it...I'm just a bystander now. Plops down and blinks at the computer screen and...waits._

_For those interested, I have 'started' on the next chapter but it will be a few weeks before it gets finished. However, there may be an 'interlude' or rather a moment between moments so to speak. Either way, see ya all soon ;)  
><em>


End file.
